


Whispers

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Post HBP. Harry visits Ginny when she's half awake. Drabble ficlet, because I'm so fond of those.





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Whispers

(A/N): A Harry/Ginny drabble inspired by a writing meme on She’s a Star’s livejournal, requiring usage of a line from Alias… enjoy it in all its one-shotty post-HBP goodness.

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the last line belongs to Alias, characters belong to JKR.

\--

His face is in the shadows, and her room is cast with the bluish haze of early morning. She's only half awake, and some part of her is still living in a sugar-spun dreamland, where Harry Potter has no name, and destiny doesn't exist. They whisper things to her, the crystalline little shadows, stories of _love_ , and _fairies_ , and _magic._

It's such a pretty place, she doesn't ever want to leave.

" _Ginny_ ," he whispers, and catches her hand easily.

A name, such a pretty name. _Hers._ She blinks and tries to focus on the messy haired figure swimming hazily in front of her. 

"You don't have a name," she tells him. "You're not _real_. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

_A whisper. Such a whisper. Perhaps we should blow it away._

She's angry with him, some barely conscious part of her mind tells her. "Why?"

He laces his fingers through hers, and it's enough to stir her conscious self sightly more awake. "I don't have much time. But I keep my promises."

"You promised..." She thinks he promised, at least. But he can't have promised her anything, if he didn't exist in the first place. And they're still whispering to her, slowly, softly, words of _forever_ and _promise_ and _stay._

_Make a wish, little girl,_ they tell her.

He smiles, and she closes her eyes. It's so bright, she can't see. "We'll be dancing in no time."

She feels a brush of lips against her forehead. A whisper of a kiss.

When she opens her eyes, he's gone, and she's awake. She raises a hand to her lips.

"Yet my feet touch the ground."

It was just a dream, after all.

\--


End file.
